Teenage Dream J2
by lloydbanks
Summary: WARNING: RPS.   J2 AU PWP CRACK. Cheerleader!Jensen seduces a reluctant College Student!Jared, porn ensues.


Complete and Total crack PWP written for the spn kink meme at LJ.

It was June when the Cheer squad sent out their monthly mailers and informed community members of their month long rent-a-cheerleader fundraising campaign.

The whole thing had been their captain's idea. "We are gonna make a shit ton of money. All the former cheerleader-turned soccer moms want to relive their glory days and all the pervy creeps want some pretty skirt to do their chores for a month."

It was not exactly 15 year-old Jensen's idea of a perfect way to spend his time but he would be a junior next year and with Danneel graduating, he was gunning for the top spot.

Jensen knew how attractive he was. Not in that gritty, muscular Jake Gyllenhaal in Prince of Persia way but in that masculine yet twinky Jake Gyllenhaal in Brokeback way. With that knowledge in mind, he figured he could probably go for a sizeable amount of money to some closeted super macho man who wanted to watch him bend over. What he did not expect however was to be sold to Mrs. Padalecki, his 10th grade English teacher.

Apparently the Padalecki's had a daughter going in to high school who wanted to be part of the squad and Mrs. P thought maybe Jensen could pull some strings.

The fundraiser ran two days a week for the month of July so Jensen settled for Tuesday and Thursday. His first day was excruciating. The work was relatively easy and nothing he wouldn't have been doing at home but what Jensen had not counted on was Mrs. P's middle son Jared being home for the summer.

Jared was a local football legend, which was saying something in Texas. He was a 6'5, muscular walking wet dream who had been offered a full ride to U of T and had a promising career in the NFL already mapped out. Apparently Jared had also decided he didn't really feel like having a productive summer and vowed to sit on his momma's couch and play x-box until September rolled around again.

Almost immediately after they were introduced, Jensen started planning all the things he was going to do to make sure Jared ended up in bed with him. He had developed something of a soft spot for straight boys; they were the ultimate challenge. Although, in Jensen's experience, they had not yet proved all that challenging. Unfortunately, Jared seemed to be the exception to this rule.

At first Jared seemed flustered and jumpy in Jensen's presence, something he figured he could use to his advantage, that was until Jared locked himself in his room for the rest of the afternoon while Jensen quite literally slaved away in the kitchen.

Jensen left without saying goodbye, already planning his next move. He figured maybe he just wasn't coming on strong enough. The doe eyed big eyelashes thing worked for some guys but Jared was a football player, maybe he responded to aggression.

Once he heard the front door shut Jared ran for the phone, praying that for once in his life Chad would take 5 minutes away from jerking off to answer.

"What up Pads?"

"Dude I'm having a fuckin' panic attack and you need to take this whole thing seriously for just a few minutes. Please."

"Yea man, what's goin' on?"

"So I'm home right, and nobody here really knows I'm… well…"

"Batting for both teams now?"

"Yea, whatever, anyways my mom wants Meg to be a cheerleader next year so she like rented one for the month to do housework and shit and shelled 'em a bunch of fundraiser money. So I'm thinking no big deal some bleached out, make-up caked trailer trash is gonna show up and clean the basement."

"I'm guessing that's not really what happened."

"He's got these bright green eyes and big ol' eyelashes, huge lips that look like they were fuckin' hand made to take my dick and the tightest ass you have ever seen. And if that weren't bad enough, he walks around wearing the tighest fucking clothes I have ever seen."

Chad spent the next few minutes laughing at Jared's misfortune. "Dude, they sent you a twink? That's gotta be some kind of cruel joke from God man."

"Fuck you, it's not funny. What the hell do I do?"

"Just fuck the kid."

"He's fifteen. Even you've gotta know that's illegal man… wait, it is illegal right?"

"Whatever, look I really wish I could help you sort out your post-adolescent sexuality crisis but Soph is coming over and I think she's gonna give me anal so I really gotta go man."

Jared hung up, vowing to himself to make better friends next year and went downstairs to see cookies on the counter with a note.

iJared,

Sorry I didn't get a chance to say bye but I made you these. Hope you like 'em. If you want to leave your car out on Thursday I can wash it. See you then!

-Jensen /i

His mind flooded with images of Jensen naked and wet in the bed of his truck as he made his way back to his room. He flopped to the bed, pulled out his rock hard dick and with three uncoordinated strokes, came all over his chest.

Thursday saw Jensen showing up in sinfully tight white Bermuda shorts and a green v-neck. He saw the way Jared's eyes slid up and down the length of his body appreciatively before he blushed an attractive shade of pink and thanked Jensen for the cookies.

"You really want to thank me?"

"Um… yea, sure."

"Good, you can sit outside with me while I wash the cars." Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him outside before the older man could argue much.

Jared sat on one of the Muskoka chairs on the front porch, thankful that they lived far enough away from any neighbors who might be wondering why he was sat watching a fifteen year-old wash his truck.

"So Jensen… how's school?"

"Seriously?" He stared just long enough for Jared to feel hot and uncomfortable. "Alright. Um… it's ok. I do well and everything, I just want to be done."

Jensen started soaping up the truck, managing to soak himself in the process. Jared could feel his sweats getting tighter by the second and began to wonder if he should've hidden in his room again today.

"Yea… College is… great. So why cheerleading?"

Jensen just looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Jared before peeling his wet t-shirt off as slowly as possible and throwing it on the grass. "My ass looks great in the pants."

"I bet your ass looks great in everything." Jared immediately flushed and smacked a hand over his mouth. He really couldn't help that his brain to mouth filter broke when Jensen was shirtless and wet. His white shorts were now virtually see thru and Jared had a clear view of the navy boxer briefs he wore underneath.

Jensen froze and dropped his sponge before turning to walk slowly over to Jared's seat on the porch. He stepped between Jared's legs and he could see the older boy trying to squirm away. "What was that Jay?"

"I- didn't… What? I meant… you look- it's um. It's nice that you are confident. Or. Yea."

"You been looking at my ass?" Jensen licked his lips before slowly dragging his teeth over his full bottom lip, watching as Jared's eyes followed the movement.

"NO," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. "no, of course not. Just… see thru shorts… noticed."

Jared's eyes traced a drop of water that slid down the younger boy's chest and through the grooves of his abs. "You can touch me if you want to."

"Jens… ,man, you gotta know we can't do that." Jared raked a hand through his hair and looked pleadingly up at Jensen's perfect face. "You're fifteen dude, not only am I pretty sure it's illegal but-" All rational thought stopped dead in its tracks as Jensen lowered to his knees between Jared's legs and started pawing at Jared's sweatpants.

"I can see how hard you are. Just let me take care of you." Jared was about to protest further when Jensen pulled his cock out and his fingers touched the heated flesh and all he could do was whimper. "What do you want Jay? You want these pretty lips wrapped around your dick? God you're fucking huge. You wanna fuck my mouth? Choke me with it?" His tongue darted out to lap up the pre cum leaking from the tip.

"Fuck Jensen." Jared's hands slid into his impossibly soft hair and he finally conceded the loss of his better judgment. "Yea… wrap those big lips around my cock." Jensen's mouth was like something out of a pornographic fairy tale, all perfect heat, active tongue and impossible suction. "God damn you're good at this. Fuckin' perfect jailbait. You do this for everybody? Yea, not anymore, you're my perfect little slut now." He had no idea where his words were coming from but Jensen did something detrimental to his brain function. He gripped tight on to Jensen's hair and jerked him back. He had to take a minute to appreciate the sight in front of him. Jensen looked absolutely and perfectly debauched. His lips were swollen and spit slicked, pupils dilated, chest heaving and cock in a thick, hard line through the tight shorts. "Gonna show me what you can do with that tight little ass Jen?"

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen to his feet, lifting him up so that his legs were wrapped around Jared's waist. They were in the ideal position for Jared to tongue fuck his mouth while he carried him to the bedroom, hands massaging the ass that would soon be his. He kicked the door shut and threw Jensen down on his bed, grabbing his bottle of lube and shucking out of his clothes, watching and jacking himself while the younger boy got naked himself.

"I thought about you last night." Jensen's voice was quieter now, almost shy and that made Jared even harder. "I was in the shower and I fingered myself thinking about you."

Jared had to close his eyes and collect himself for a minute before he shot all over his own hand. "What- Jesus. What did you think about?"

"…Jay" Oh hell no, Jensen was inot/i gonna pick now to be shy.

"Tell me baby."

"Thought about your cock. I just knew you'd be huge and knew you'd taste incredible. I mean… Tom's dick was big and all but it didn't taste all that great…" Jensen knew this was risky. Jared and Tom Welling hated each other, had always fought a bitter rivalry. Jensen knew that Jared would either mark his claim or throw him out; he was making what his math teacher would call a calculated risk.

"Welling?" Jared's eyes turned dark and predatory and suddenly Jensen knew he'd made the right choice. He climbed over top of the younger boys body and leaned over to bite and growl at Jensen's ear. "What did that 'roided out pussy do to you?"

Jensen arched up into the muscled frame that covered him before pressing his mouth to Jared's collarbone and biting down softly. "I blew him after the County Championship Game. "

"That it?"

"Yes." Jensen whispered out.

"Didn't fuck you?"

"No.. I'm- I've never got that far."

"Where did he come?"

"My mouth."

"Did you swallow?"

"No."

"Good boy." Jensen had been a little confused by the line of questioning but the way Jared's mouth crashed back into his, he figured he must have answered correctly.

"Jay please-" He whined, grinding up into Jared's abs.

"Yea baby, I'm getting there. Turn over." Jensen obliged, pillowing his head on his arms and spreading his legs to give Jared access. When nothing happened for a few moments, Jensen looked back over his shoulder seeing Jared once again looking hesitant, teeth digging into his lip.

"Jay what's wrong?" Jared's hand smoothed over his lower back and down the curve of his ass before resting on his thigh.

"You sure about this Jens?" He blew out a stuttered breath. "Once we do this, 'aint no goin' back. I need you to be sure."

"I have been dreaming about you fucking me since I was thirteen and saw you jogging with your shirt off. Please? I need it."

"Yea alright. Fuck you really are my own eager little slut aren't you?" Jensen moaned loud and long when Jared's lubed finger slipped in and Jared had to grad his dick hard to stop from coming. Before long Jensen was fucking himself back onto three of Jared's fingers and making noises that would stay with him forever.

"Unhhh. Do it, fuck me, make me yours." Jared couldn't take anymore of his writing and moaning and that filthy fucking mouth. He slicked up his cock and slapped it against Jensen's hole to watch the boy squirm under him.

When he finally pushed in and bottomed out he felt like his world had turned on its axis. He didn't know what he'd done in another life to deserve this feeling but he was mentally high fiving himself for it when he began the slow drag back out, leaving just the tip inside Jensen's perfect, scorching heat. He knew there was no way he could last so his hands relented their bruising grip on Jensen's hips and he began pumping the kid's cock in time with his brutal thrusts. His other hand slid down to Jensen's and he linked their fingers together seconds before Jensen came with a shout, pulling Jared over the edge with him.

Jared got up to clean them both off before collapsing back in bed and pulling Jensen into his side. He looked down from where the younger boy's head was pillowed on his chest to where their hands were clasped on his stomach and figured he may be able to get used to this.

"Jens… no more Welling shit. That's done now."

"Oh yea?"

Jared pulled him tighter, never getting close enough. "Yea. You can tell him you're all mine now and I intend to keep it that way."

Jensen closed his eyes and smiled against Jared's chest, warm feeling spreading through his bones. "Whatever you say Jay."


End file.
